An electronic document (ED) may identify a main object (e.g., text, images, and/or graphics) and define a variety of graphical effects (e.g., outer shadows, reflections, etc.) to be applied to the main object. It is the responsibility of a Page Rendering Device (PRD) or user machine to place the main objects and their effects on a page as specified by the ED. As each effect may consume a large amount of memory, the memory resources of the PRD may be strained by the one or more effects. Regardless, users still like specifying effects to be applied to main objects in an ED written in a document markup language.